Impossible
by xo-Bella
Summary: Bella and Edward had a large fight. Bella said that she didn't want to see Edward, Edward took it to heart, thinking she meant at all. He leaves for 13 years, but when Alice pulls the Cullens back for a 'vacation' Edward is surprised. He has a daughter.


I watched my daughter kick around the soccer ball with her best friend. Her long auburn hair pulled into a pony-tail high on her head. She held back as she kicked the ball towards the net, going left to right and back and forth as she weaved her way passed her friend towards the net.

I felt a stab of pain rip through my chest as I looked at her features.

She looked so much like her father.

She chewed her lip, a completely focused look on her face. She didn't sweat; after all, this was nothing to her. If she were to really try then to everyone else in the Recreation Center she would be nothing but a blur. It would be as if she were teleporting from one spot to another. And with everyone on this center being a human, except for me, that would cause quite a commotion.

"Yes!" Se cried, thrusting her arm into the air as she scored. She did a victory dance, swinging her arms in circles and spinning. Her friend grinned beside her.

"It's just one goal!" She called, rolling her eyes in the process. "It's not like you won the FIFA World Cup."

Alice glared playfully at her friend. "You're just jealous because you haven't scored on me yet, Alana."

The game continued as Alana kicked the ball out into the field. Alice stole it, and she brought it back towards Alana's goal, the Alana stole it, but after that, I tuned everything out and paid attention the neglected book that sat on my lap. I was able to focus on it for a little while, but eventually, my mind slowly started drifting.

Edward.

I wondered where he was. I wondered if he was enjoying himself, or if he was a miserable as me.

Of course he was enjoying himself. He didn't want me.

_He said he'd never leave me._

I thought sadly.

_Why did he have to lie? Did he not learn what this did to me the first time?_

The only reason that I wasn't attempting supremely dangerous stunts to hear Edward's voice again was because I now had a daughter to look out for.

I choked back a dry sob. I didn't like thinking about him. Alice didn't even know who her father was. She didn't know who any of her family was. I never talked about the Cullens, and my mother and father were dead.

And for all Alice knew, so was her father.

I heard my watch beep.

It was five.

Alice had fifteen minutes to get to her Piano lessons.

"Alice," I called. "We have to go! Madam Pintot will not tolerate you being late one more time.

Alice groaned. "I don't want to go! I don't even get why I have to do this! I could easily teach myself the piano! It would be a lot better that being taught by that old hag!" She continued to kick the ball. I frowned.

"Alice Olivia Masen Cullen!" I scolded. Alice continued kicking her soccer ball around, not paying any attention to me. I sighed. "Do I have to take away your soccer ball?"

That got her attention. She looked at me with wide eyes for a matter of a second, and then quickly dragged Alana towards the direction of the door.

I glided towards the door as well. I noticed that I looked much like Alice senior now. I danced across the ground as I walked instead of eating it every few minutes.

I had to admit. It was quite nice.

As I set my hand on the knob of the doors, following my daughter, I suddenly got the strange feeling of someone watching me. There was no one else in the soccer field, so it had to be from the swimming pool on the other side of the glass wall. I scanned over it, my eyes moving from side-to-side.

No one seemed to be watching me. I chewed my lip and shrugged, and then I pulled on the door and continued out towards the car where my daughter was waiting.

Alice looked at my puzzled expression curiously.

"Something wrong?" She asked. "Besides the fact that I might miss my lessons."

I glanced back at the pool once more, and then shook my head.

"No, I don't think so..." I unlocked the back door to my newly acquired little blue car. Alice and Alana climbed in, as did I. The key slid easily into the ignition, and within minutes we were on out way to Alice's lesson.

When we passed the house Alice made a face.

"Mom, our house is back that way..." She stated.

"I know."

She stared at me. "You don't expect me to go to practice in my sweaty jersey, do you!?" She asked incredulously.

I rolled my eyes and threw her favourite ripped, distressed jeans and a signed David Beckham shirt back at her. "You can get changed back there. It's not like you will be getting completely naked, and it isn't like Alana is a guy. Unless there is something that you are hiding from us, Alana..." I teased.

Alana laughed. She was such a sweet little girl. "I assure you that I am a girl or my name isn't Alana."

"And the windows are tinted, so it's not like anyone outside will see you."

Alice groaned once but changed anyways; there was only a little ways left to her practice hall, if she didn't change now then she would just have to stink her way through piano lessons. The car rocked as she lifted her hips to take off her shorts and put on her jeans.

As we pulled into a parking spot she pulled the t-shirt over her head. She could have been changed n seconds, but with Alana in the car she had to act human. I waved to them both as they left for Alice's piano lessons.

"Now remember, I don't want to hear that you have been bothering the old ha- your teacher again, or I will pull you out of the lessons!"

Alice smirked at me as she waved back.

Now, it was time to go make dinner. Not for me, of course, but for Alice, and Alana, if Alice invited her over. I was sure Alana must be getting suspicious. With her eating at out house at least three days a week she must be wondering why I never ate. I guessed I would have to eat if she came over tonight. It just wouldn't be pleasant when I late had to throw it up.

Thank god my teeth couldn't decay.

-Edward's Point of View-

I sat in my new bedroom, wallowing in misery like always. Debussy's Claire De Lune surged from my CD player. I hadn't been happy since that night. I didn't think that I had had a true happy moment since I had left Bella again. But I loved her so much. She didn't want to see me anymore; I would give her that wish; even if it meant sacrificing my happiness I would give her that.

"Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Emmet!" Alice called. Her pixie like voice flitted through my ears.

I contemplated leaving my room. I didn't want to put my family through the pain of seeing me again. I knew what it did to them to watch me like this. I had tried to smile, tried to pretend to be happy, but it always came out as a pained grimace. But I knew that Alice wouldn't disturb me unless it was something important. Or I thought she wouldn't at least. I had to go down. With a heavy sigh I shut of the CD and was down the stairs within seconds. I looked around the family room to see my entire family was already there.

And Alice looked far too happy as she looked at me.

"Okay," She clapped her hands together and grinned. "Now that we are all here, I have a proposition of sorts. I just realized that I left a few things in Forks that I really need too get. And, I was thinking that we could go like, spend a week there. Like, as a vacation."

Nobody looked pleased with this idea, except for maybe Carlisle and Esme, who both had small smiles on their faces.

I just stared at her and blinked.

Was she really suggesting this? Forks held too many memories, too many wonderful memories. I couldn't handle it, knowing that I would never experience anything like that again. Bella wasn't there; I had been to look before. It was during a lapse of judgement. I was going to beg for her forgiveness. I didn't even remember what I was begging forgiveness for; I didn't remember what we had fought about, just that it was horrible hearing how angry she sounded.

Charlie, between the hollers and angry hand gestures, told me that she had gotten a scholarship and gone to College over seas.

I tried to look into Alice's thoughts. There had to be some ulterior motive to this.

She was blocking me.

Yup, she had a different reason for doing this than just entertainment.

"They just finished building a Recreation Center there, and I thought that we could go swimming."

This seemed to change everyone's minds. They all slowly started warming up to the idea when they thought more about. I could just imagine what would happen if Bella was still with us.

Alice would take a rather unwilling Bella out shopping for bathing suits.

Bella would only go if Alice agreed to let her get a one piece.

They would spend far too many hours shopping then was due for just buying a bathing suit.

Alice and Bella would come back with about fifteen bags full of other clothing, and Alice would have convinced Bella to get some pink frilly bikini instead of the one piece that she had wanted.

In the end it would all be rather amusing.

"Edward? Anybody home up there?" Alice's voice was close, and as I snapped out of my reverie I was met with her small, pale hand waving slowly in front of my face.

"Pardon," I asked. "What were you saying?"

Alice smiled. "Well, you see, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle have all agreed to my little suggestion. We were merely waiting for your input."

I looked around at my family. They all looked excited. Emmet was nodding his head ferociously.

_What had she done to them? They had all seemed so unwilling. Did none of them care what this may do to my sanity? _A little voice in my head questioned.

_Of course they care_! A scolding voice shouted. _They have been putting up with you and your depression for the last twelve, nearly thirteen years. Do they not deserve this? It is only one week!_

This argument didn't continue long. Needless to say, the scolding voice won.

I nodded with a sigh, and Alice shrieked, jumping up and down like a child.

"We can leave right now!" She exclaimed.

I gawked at her.

"Now?" I asked incredulously.

Alice nodded. "No time like the present! No need to pack, we have lots of stuff there, so why not now?" 

I couldn't come up with a good response at the moment, so I just followed her as she took off running to the cars. Within fifteen minutes we were entering Forks, thanks to my and Rosalie's driving. We only lived a few cities away. After quickly stopping at the house to grab out swimsuits, Alice dragged us to the Recreation Center.

"I really don't see why I am coming, Alice, really, I am just going to rain on your parade." I said as she dragged me out of the change room.

Jasper had his arm around her waist and made no move to help Edward as he was ferociously dragged from the confines of the newly tiled walls. 

"You guys would have much more fun without me."

"Nonsense!" Alice cried. "It would not be fun without you!"

I groaned.

Then, they neared the water. I shook my head.

"Oh no!"

Alice smiled evilly at me. I started walking backwards, pulling my arms away from her. That was when I felt Emmett's large cold hands on my pale, bare back. He pushed me as Alice pulled me, and I landed face first in the water.

I heard Carlisle and Esme laughing from where they were lounging beside the pool.

I came back to the surface angrily, only to see that they were gone. I looked around, shaking my head and trading water.

They were in the water on the other side of the pool, staring at something through a clear glass wall. I got out of the pool and stormed over.

"What the hell was that for?" I cried, throwing my hands up in the air.

Nobody paid attention.

"Hello?! Anyone home?!" I asked furiously. I didn't care that everyone occupying the pool was staring at me. "Talk to me!"

Nobody looked at me.

I got into the pool.

"Alice!?"

"Be quiet and look!" She snapped.

That was when I heard it.

"Alice!" Someone called.

I snapped my head towards the glass pane.

"It can't be." I murmured. I completely forgot why I had been so mad at Alice and the rest of them. "Bella...?"

It looked like her, but it didn't.

She looked beautiful, she was radiating beneath her huge floppy hat. Her long brown hair cascaded down her back. It shone like diamonds were weaved into her hair. Her face glowed, and, if possible, she was even paler than before. She wore a big jacket, even though it was the end of July.

It occurred to me that my memories of Bella had not done her justice.

I sniffed the air, wondering why I hadn't caught her scent when I walked in. The glass pane shouldn't have done anything, it wasn't fully sealed; there were small holes where one pane of glass met another.

I smelled her, but it wasn't as strong as I remembered, but it still sent waves of pleasure coursing through me. I opened my eyes, not even realizing I had closed them, and as I looked at her, pain ripped through my torso. I nearly cried out.

I focused on her voice. She had called Alice...

I looked over, had she noticed us?

No, she wasn't looking at us.

So who was this Alice?

I followed Bella's line of vision. She was looking at two girls. They looked no older than thirteen. They kicked a soccer ball back and forth, both trying to get a goal on the other.

Who were these girls? They couldn't be Bella's children, Bella looked no more than...

Now that wasn't right, Bella still looked eighteen. She should be... thirty by now...

Then it hit me like a pile of bricks.

She was a vampire.

She had been changed. No wonder her smell had dwindled. I could no longer smell her sweet blood. She wore the large coat and the big, floppy hat because she was covering herself from the sun. I should have noticed, as when I looked closer now, her eyes were a liquid topaz color, they were no longer chocolate brown.

I felt pain rip through my chest again. My dear Bella was dead. I knew it was inevitable when I was living with her, but I thought that because she didn't want me anymore that her dream of being a vampire had been thrown down the tube.

I focused again on the two girls. I wondered which one was Alice. And I wondered why Bella was supervising two little girls. Neither could be her daughters, not if she was a vampire...

"I know this will probably sound confusing, but Alice is her daughter, Edward. She had her before she was changed."

I turned to my Alice. _She_ seemed to be reading _my_ mind.

"And you know this _how_?" I asked. There was a hard edge to my voice, it surprised me.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"I would have told you, Edward, if I thought she was in any danger, but I didn't think that any mention of Bella would have made you very happy. I had a vision eight months after we left."

I thought about it. "No, I probably wouldn't have been very happy to know that Bella had moved on so quickly."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Edward, since when did you become so unobservant? Would you look, and listen for that matter?"

I looked back at the two girls.

One of them was short and slim. She had long blonde hair, and deep blue eyes. Her skin was bronze from tanning, and there was a thin sheet of sweat layering her body. She couldn't be Bella's daughter, unless she took after her father, whoever that may be.

I looked at the other one, the one who currently had the ball. I realized that the similarities were uncannily alike, just not with Bella.

She had long, layered auburn hair that was tied onto a high ponytail. She had the same topaz eyes as all vampires, and she was very pale. There were small purple circles under her eyes, and there were no signs that she had been playing soccer, her breathing was even, and there was no sweat even dampening her skin. She smiled a familiar lop-sided smile.

She looked just like me.

"Alice, this is ridiculous. That can't be _my_ child." I stated. "You know as well as I do that we can't reproduce."

"Well, you and Bella must be miracle workers, or else Alice's full name really wouldn't make sense."

I opened my mouth to ask her what Alice's full name was, but Bella answered my unspoken question before I could even utter a symbol.

"Alice Olivia Masen Cullen!" Bella cried in a scolding tone.

Masen Cullen. My two last names. I had too admit, it would make no sense for Bella to name her daughter that if it weren't mine. But it just didn't make sense that Alice was my child either.

"Get down!" Alice cried, a smile tugging at her lips.

I looked once more at the retreating form of Bella, her daughter, and her daughter's friend one more time before I dunked my head.

I went back to our Forks home thoroughly confused. I had a lot of thinking to do tonight.


End file.
